


crawling into light

by vannral



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Nostalgia, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: Len is alive. He and Barry have a long conversation about their past encounters, feelings in general and nostalgia.





	crawling into light

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this has been sitting in my folder ever since May (I think) and now I've finally got courage to put it up. Basically it's extremely self-indulgent, I'm fond of reunions and happy endings and I'm remembering their encounters fondly, so I'm just spitting words about it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

Barry stares.

_Stares._

Can’t comprehend. Numbness spreads throughout his body, tingling and ice cold which has nothing to do with Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, who is currently standing in his doorway. _Alive. Not dead._

Barry swallows thickly. “I – Leonard?” It strikes him as half weird that he manages even that much considering his brain activity is going haywire.

Snart’s expression – carefully constructed, passive, falters, and mellows ever so slightly.

     “Long time no see, Barry Allen”, he drawls, the vowels stretched lazily, and Barry’s heart skips a beat. _He’s alive. He really –_ Is it a hallucination? _Please, don’t be a hallucination._ Barry isn’t sure he could handle a hallucination right now, _this hallucination,_ if it _is, then it’s cruel –_

His mouth is dry, and somehow, his mouth manages to form: “H – how are you here?”

_Please be alive. Please be alive. Please be **here.** _

     “I’m _guessing_ you’re referring to my dramatic sacrifice”, Snart says wryly and his steely blue eyes track Barry unblinking.

     “You died”, Barry says, strangled, his eyes welling with tears. _Don’t cry, geez, don’t cry…_

     “I got better”, Snart replies, like that’s a legit _explanation which it’s not._

Barry draws a shaky inhale. “How? Are you really here? Are you _alive?”_

     “Physically, yes, emotionally very much questionable”, Snart snarks back.

     “That’s not funny.”

    “Sorry. But yes, to answer your question, I’m alive. Was scattered all around _time stuff_ so they managed to pick me up. With my memories and timelines in tact. In the right order.” He examines Barry intently under knitted eyebrows. “There are no strings on me.”

Barry chokes painfully. “ _Leonard – “_

     “It was all poetic and dramatic and heroic, you would no doubt be _very_ proud of me – “

     “I was. I _am_ ”, Barry says and his voice sounds raw, _wrecked,_ even in his own ears. Snart hears it too, because his eyes narrow like he hasn’t been expecting that kind of reaction. Too bad, Barry’s _rattled._  “When – when we teamed up with the Arrow, Supergirl and the Legends, when I didn’t see you there – Ray told me – “

Snart’s jaw clenches. “No doubt he _did”,_ he snorts disdainfully.

     “I hadn’t even heard – I just – “ Barry stops and just gazes at Snart, helpless and desperate and _relieved. “_ I’m so – so happy you’re alive. That you’re _here._ You have no idea – “

     “Have some. Especially after we did that gig together…remember?”

Barry pales ghostly white. “I’m sorry – “ 

     “Not trying to guilt trip you, this ain’t what that is. It’s kinda flattering, actually. You were ready to mess up with timelines, _again,_ to ask my help. To help your little girlfriend.”

     “Uh, ex-fiancé.”

It takes a split second to register into Snart’s mind; out of instinct his features tighten.  

     _“Condolences.”_

Barry looks miserably away. “No, you don’t get it. W – well, maybe you do, ‘cause back then I – I messed up. I could have said something, _anything_ to give you a heads up and you would’ve gotten it. ‘Cause you’re smart. Y – you would’ve _gotten it._ I should have – “ His voice _breaks,_ and it hurts, deep in his very bones. “And I _didn’t.”_

Silence.

Barry can’t bear to look at him, to look at Snart, but because he doesn’t make smart decisions, he steals a glance. To his surprise, Snart isn’t scowling, all the hard edges have softened.

     “I appreciate the thought, Barry”, he says quietly, voice dropping a bit lower. “I’m not sorry. You can’t always save everyone.”

     “It doesn’t mean I didn’t want to. I wanted. I wanted to save you so hard it _hurt._ A – and I know they’re just words, but I mean it, Leonard, I swear I do – “

Snart tilts his head, observing Barry, and Barry shuts up and lets him. The silence hangs between them, but it’s not uncomfortable or awkward. Just between them. Just _them._ Sharing this space, this moment together.

     “No doubt about that. You always were the good one.”

Barry swallows, flustered. “So you said…before.”

     “Hmmh, so I did. Took good on that advice?”

     “Kind of. Sorta. Thank you…for saying that, back then. It – it mattered.” Barry hesitates. “Are you okay?”

     “Already asked me that, Barry. Yeah, I’m _fine.”_

Barry hesitates again; something raw and warm and _lovely_ tear loose in his chest, between his bones, and _god, he’s so happy._ When has he been _this_ happy? Under that shame, guilt, relief, he’s suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to touch Snart, _to hug, whatever,_ but he stays in place.

_He has no right._

     “So, true love didn’t last, huh?”

Barry grimaces awkwardly. “Uh, yeah, something like that. Differences. You know.”

     “No”, says Snart, not even blinking. “Marriage isn’t really my… _forte,_ or so to speak. I’m sorry to hear it didn’t happen to you, though.”

Barry blinks. “You…you are?”

     “It was something you wanted and it _didn’t_ happen, so _yes,_ I am”, Snart snarks back, but there’s certain softness under his sarcastic tone.

Barry smiles despite everything and ducks his head shyly. “Aww, thanks, Leonard.” He can _feel_ flush rising on his cheeks. “So, um – what are you gonna do now? If that’s okay to ask?”

Snart looks amused. “Might go back to simple. To the roots. You know, stealing things, tip-toeing along the line. Good ol’ challenge. Remember?”

     “I do”, Barry replies softly, smiling. “You’re not – you know, gonna stick back with the Legends?”

Snart’s lips twitch into a smirk – it’s still mellow around the edges, and Barry’s happy to see him like that.

     “Not likely – it doesn’t sit well, after being away so long and – you know, _dying.”_

     “Yeah, fair enough. I – I know a thing or two about that. Coming back after dying.”

Snart frowns. “What does that mean?”

     “I’ll tell you some other time, okay? Sorry, I – I didn’t mean to make it about me.”

     “No, that’s not – no offense taken. It’s a strange life we lead, Barry. Never even imagined this would happen after you crashed into me the first time.”

A moment – a strange, intimate kind of a moment passes between them, heavy and _familiar,_ and neither of them move. They have always been unconventional; a hero and his nemesis, but they _care._ They care, so deeply. 

 It’s _nice. Comforting. Sweet._ It’s been so long, _so long,_ and they’re here, both of them, alive, despite all the suffering they have went through. Both of them, worn and tired, but _there._  

     “Yeah, tell me about it. Man, it was so simple back then. Just messing with your heists…”

     “Just? Excuse _me,_ Scarlet or I might take offense on _that_ one.”  

Barry beams at him; his eyes crinkled, his smile shining. _He’s happy._ It feels _clean,_ refreshing, like coming up to air after sinking below the black waves. Still…still, there’s something else, gnawing beneath the surface.

     “Look, Leonard – I’m – I’m so happy you’re here. You have _no_ idea, I – I – “ he stammers, trailing off, eyes wide, because he’s suddenly terrified that he’s too quixotic, that he’s making Snart uncomfortable, and –

     “Easy”, Snart says, almost gently. “I’m glad to be back. Nice to return to a familiar face.”

Suddenly his fingers brush on Barry’s chin – just a fleeting touch, simple and intimate. Barry closes his eyes with a shudder, leans into the touch.

The moment – oh, Barry wants to sink into it. He trusts Snart, he trusts him, the mission they did together _proved_ that, if there ever was any doubt about it –

He opens his eyes, gazes at Snart, who looks like he’s got trouble swallowing. His eyes have darkened, and he tracks Barry, heavy and scrutinizing.

Barry doesn’t think. Not really.

He closes the distance between them, pressing his lips against Snart’s. It’s a close-mouthed, sweet kiss, slow and beautiful. Snart doesn’t move – until his hand moves to grip the back of Barry’s neck. It’s a solid warm weight, and Barry thinks: _Oh._

_Oh, in every sense._

Snart tilts Barry’s head and pulls back, just a little.  

     “I’m sorry, w – was that okay?” Barry asks stammering, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. He’s slightly stunned to find out that his hands are resting on Snart’s chest.  

Snart hums, his lips curling into a genuine smile. “Yes, Barry, that was okay. Would’ve _punched_ you, if it wasn’t. How long have you been wanting to do that exactly, hmm?” 

     “You’re _awful”,_ Barry laughs and hums with contentment as Snart’s calloused thumb stroke the side of his neck. “A – a while? You?”

     “Hmm…longer than I would particularly care for”, Snart replies. “But then again, you have been something of an…inspiration for me.” 

     “Really?”

     “Ah, ah, it doesn’t mean I wasn’t… reluctant about it.”

     “Oh, yeah. I bet.” Barry beams. “When did you know?”

     “You first, be my guest.”

     “Okay, _fine.”_ Suddenly he feels awkward, vulnerable, _bare_ to his very bones, but he’s not afraid. “I – I knew you had a code. And after Lisa, after Lewis, I – I knew there was good in you. And it was okay you didn’t have to admit anything to me. And when you joined the Legends, I was so proud of you. And – when I asked for your help with the ARGUS gig…”

     “I stole your heart?” Snart snarks, and this time, there’s definitely playful interest.

Barry looks up, looks back at him steadily. “Yeah, pretty much. You _cared._ When I was on my _lowest,_ you gave me _options_ not to – kill. You cared about me.”

     “Still _happen_ to care. Unfortunately.”

     “Thank you.”

Barry kisses him again; this time, slower and deeper. Snart cradles his cheek with such gentleness that it almost makes Barry ache with longing.

      “I – care about you, too. If – if you didn’t know.”

     “Favouritism, Barry.”

     “No! Well – now, maybe, yeah – but not?”

Snart chuckles. “Cute.”

     “S – so, um – when did you? Know? That you – “

     “Had a soft spot for you, you mean? It was never about killing you. Was never my top priority. You made things interesting, forced me to up my game. And when you decided to be a pain in the ass about Lewis…”

     “I had to, okay, I’m sorry I was, he was dangerous – “

     “Yeah, _noticed,_ he _shot_ you.”

Barry blinks. “Oh.”

     “Yeah, _oh._ You were never supposed to get hurt. And he knew.”

     “Lewis?”

     “You called me ‘Lenny’.”

Barry’s eyes widen as the realization hits him. _“Holy shit.”_

     “ _Yeah.”_

     “I’m sorry, I – “

     “Lisa’s the only one who calls me that. The only one _allowed._ And I let you get away with it. Then, he _shot_ you, _because_ you meant something to me.”

     “Was – was that a show or – “ Barry hesitates, “or – or did you? B – back then?”

Snart’s expression doesn’t change. “Never wanted him to get his hands on you.”

Barry _gawks._ “Oh.”

     “That surprising to you?”

     “No, I mean – yeah, kinda? But it’s – it’s good. I’m happy.”

     “I’d imagine everyone else doesn’t agree with that notion. A hero and his arch-nemesis. Tsk tsk.”

     “Whoa, it’s like – star crossed lovers.”

     “More like something you could read in Reader’s Digestive.”

     “ _Leonard.”_

     “ _Barry.”_

Barry breaks first. He grins.

Snart smirks. “I have just made a huge mistake…haven’t I?”

     “Yup. Pretty much. Voluntarily, too. Walked right into that one.”

     “Hmmh. _Wild.”_

     “Although I kissed you first. Sooo…there’s that.”  

     “Mmh. C’mere.”

Their lips crush together into a scorching, fierce kiss. Barry drags Snart closer as close as he can. He feels Snart tilt his head back, just slightly and deepen the kiss. Red hot desire sparks throughout Barry’s body like little fire crackers, jolting him utterly awake and hyper aware of _everything_. Snart’s heavy breathing, the movement of his chest, the fabric of the parka, the scent of frost, coffee beans and something like _Snart…_

 Barry can taste longing, _relief,_ his and Snart’s, both of them. It burns across skin, in slow motion. Barry’s half aware he’s clinging on Snart’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

It feels too amazing, he never even dreamed this would be _possible…_ that Snart would actually feel the _same…_

They pull back, but are reluctant to completely part. Their noses nearly touch, harsh breathing minglening. It’s gentle in a strange, welcome way, and Barry lets his head drop on Snart’s collarbone.

_Thump-thump-thump_

He can _hear,_ he can feel Snart’s heart beat.

_Leonard’s alive. Really, really alive and here. Thank God._

Barry feels Snart’s hand come up and grip gently the back of his neck. He’s warm, safe.

     “Any chance you might overlook my interest in the museum’s art gallery next week?” Snart asks, his voice a bit husky. 

Barry laughs weakly against the fabric of the parka. “Nope.”

     “Damn. If I buy you something nice with the money?”  

     “You’re imposs – _no!”_

     “Definitely regretting this now.”

Barry would like to point out that statement would be way more effective if Snart _didn’t_ pull him into another kiss.

Yeah, _whatever._

\+    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Once again, if you see weird grammar mistakes, please tell me, not a native speaker. Feedback's always welcome!


End file.
